No Assassin
by Trooper012
Summary: (One Shot) - This is a rough draft of my soon to be Fanfic of Akame ga Kill in which a group of terrorist attack the Capital City in an attempt to frame Night Raid. This idea was taking by the infamous "No Russian" mission in CallofDuty: Modern Warfare 2 and was an excellent way to portray the attack. What happens in this one shot may or may not be included in my future story.


Hey guys, just gonna say that again, this is taken from the CallofDuty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "No Russian" and may or may not be in the future story. I randomly thought up this idea one day and decided to type it up which only took about 20 minutes. For those of you who follow my other stories I would like to inform you that they are currently on hold do to my dreaded laziness. But Fear not! They are not forgotten! And will be updated in time, so with that being said, I hope you enjoy my first one shot Fic.

* * *

The trail toward Capital City was a treacherous one consisting of danger beast, monsters of all shapes and sizes just waiting to quench their blood lust. But yet, there are those who travel it to start a new life in the Capital City whether it be to join the military or just get a normal job. Some for personal gain, others to help their families pay off heavy taxes. But today, the only occupants on this road were three men and a boy sitting in the back of a horse-drawn hay wagon. Their driver was an old farmer, who agreed to take them to their destination if they had the money to pay for it. When handed a sack full of coins, he immediately attached his hay wagon to his only horse and told the men to hop on the back, no questions asked.

The men felt odd to the old farmer, they weren't like any other traveler he'd seen before on the trail. The way they dressed told the man that they weren't from any of the villages nearby. They dressed in all black, cloaks, pants, shirts, and round-rimmed hats casting a shadow over their faces. Though they were odd, they still overpaid him to take them to their destination, which was more than enough to pay off the old man's debts.

Five hours later they were only an hour away from Capital City. And with nothing but silence for five hours straight, the old man decided to break the ice.

"So, what is it that you'll be doing in the Capital City?" he said looking over his shoulder toward the men who were sitting under the wagons canopy, but there was no response.

"Hehe, you guys don't talk much, do ya? Well, that's ok, I'm not much of a talker myself," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, if you guys are interested, they're recruiting men into the army, they need more eligible men to fight those pesky assassins."

One of the men lifted his head and look toward the farmer, who felt as if he said something wrong. "How much longer till we reach the city?" the man said, his face still concealed by a shadow.

"Oh, shouldn't be more than twenty minutes, but why are you guys even going to the city? Can't be for money, maybe to speak with the emperor about something, or maybe-"

"That's no of your concern, old man." another man said, his voice serious and firm. This caused the farmer to turn around and continue focusing on the road ahead.

Upon reaching the city, the sounds of talking and shouting could be heard from all direction. Smells of different restaurants filled their noses with scents of different foods from all around the globe. They could hear the shouts of vendors trying to lure people to their stands of goods. But, the three men and the boy weren't there to feast or buy goods, no, they were there for a more important matter.

"Well, we're here, hope you guys have luck doing what you need to do, and thanks again for-" he stopped, only to find the wagon empty. A bad feeling coming upon the man, as he looked around for the four.

Down a dark alleyway stood the four who stood around each other waiting for something. Then, the one closest to the entrance of the alleyway stepped up to the others. He stood in front of one, in particular, the shortest one of the group and the youngest. The man looked at him and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and said "Remember my friend...no assassin."

The four then reached into their long cloaks, pulling out long rifles. They checked their weapons to make sure everything was without flaw. However, the youngest of the four was struggling with his weapon. The man next to him set his weapon down and snatched the boy's weapon, fixed it, and shoved it back into the boy's arms. The young one looked down at the ground ashamed of his mistake.

"Stick to the plan, we're doing this for a reason, let's go." the man in front said, beginning to walk toward the entrance of the alley.

The rest followed, the youngest of the four trailing in the back. They reached the street and stood in the middle, making a line acting as a barrier. The people in front of them took noticed, one by one they stopped what they were doing to look at the four. Three of the four raised their guns to their hips...

*RATATATATATATATATATATAT!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams echoed throughout the street as bullets flew through the air, striking anybody in the way. The once calm crowd instantly became a stampede of frightened civilians running for their lives, trampling on those still unaware of what was happening. By the time they got up, they were immediately cut down by the spray of bullets.

The three that opened fire soon ran out of bullets but proceeded to insert new mags into their weapons. The youngest, who didn't fire his weapon, stood their hesitantly. The one man in charge looked around at the carnage and noticed survivors with non-fatal bullet wounds. He looked at the boy, who looked back at him and nodded. The boy then nodded back and walked up to the wounded.

*Braka!...Braka!...Braka!...*

The leader signaled his men and the boy to keep moving up the street. As they continued to walk, curious citizens began to appear in front of them. Whether coming out of their homes or from streets connected to the one the four were on.

*RATATATATATATATATATATAT!*

The sound of bodies hitting the ground could be heard all around. An old man who looked to see what was going on was struck in the head by a bullet, while a mother and her child looking out their door were riddled by bullets. Still, the four kept moving deeper into the city.

*Braka!...Braka!...Braka!...*

"Excellent, we're almost done here, you start dropping the flyers." the leader said handing the flyers to the boy, who had just put a man out of his misery. The boy started throwing papers in the air that said "Night Brigade" on them. The other three began to walk further up the street and stopped at the sound of clattering armor.

"HALT!" said a guard of the Capital City, holding a gun of his own, along with thirty others just like him.

The leader of the four then reach into his trench coat and pulled out a long broadsword with a black handle. The guards raised their weapons to fire, but before they could, a gust of wind passed through them. In seconds limbs, heads, and bodies of the guards fell to the ground, the leader of the four appearing behind them. He then proceeded by walking back toward his men.

"You think they'll get the message?" the tallest of the men asked, opening up a sewer lid and pushing it to the side.

"War is based on deception, we've achieved our goal here today, now all we have to do is wait for it to take effect." the leader said looking back at the massacre, then jumping into the hole to the sewers. The rest followed, the boy being the last to enter, and soon after more guards came. The smell of blood and gunpowder could be smelled miles away. And in the distance, a vengeful man looked at the carnage pleased, but not yet satisfied...

* * *

A main reason I haven't posted the first chapter of this story is do to the fact that I lost a chunk of it do to a stupid decision. It will take time to get the motivation back to re-write it, but hopefully that time will come soon. Hope you enjoyed the story, leave a review if I executed it right or not, Thanks!


End file.
